Confrontation
by BridleOfTime
Summary: Amon had always respected Juuzou. He had respected his strength, on both physical and mental aspects. But now, he was a ghoul, and Juuzou was a Special Class Investigator… In other words, they were enemies. And Amon was afraid.


"Well… what a surprise!"

Amon's muscles clench as the voice resonates in the building. He knows this stamp, even if it's been several years since he didn't hear it, he remembers it as if the last interaction he had with the owner was just a few hours. A light voice, singing and melodious, which could belong to a woman without problem, although the person who just talks to him is a man.

Without a word, Amon turns to face his interlocutor. He doesn't like the situation. He is locked between four walls, and the only door is located behind the owner of the voice. He could fight. Oh yes, he could. He is not weak, even one of the most powerful people on the planet, but he already knows that against this enemy here, even he has no chance.

The body is small and it seems even smaller compared to him. His hair is black, just like his clothes, where only suspenders and slippers bring a little color. His eyes are red but are those of a human, a fact rare enough in that time to be mention. And the artistic stitches on the neck, arms and face come to finish the picture.

"Juuzou."

The young man addressed a big smile to man. The suitcase containing Jason is in his right hand, ready to be activated. It seems to be alone. Him too.

Amon detailed him for a few seconds, he could say that he has not changed since the last time he saw him, a few minutes before the operation against the Owl. But he knows how much he's changed, how he grew up. He knows because Akira told him, because the eye patch told him, because he had heard rumors, and because he can see it in his eyes.

He doesn't know what to tell him. He doesn't know what he does there actually. Is it only a coincidence, or did Furuta sent his best investigator to kill him? No. It can't be this. Even if Juuzou is more powerful than him, the head of the CCG would not take the risk of losing his strongest Inspector for a simple ghoul.

"I'm sorry for Shinohara."

The child's eyebrows rise, he doesn't seem to have except that. And inside his large red pupils appears an edge of sadness. It's strange for Amon to see this. Juuzou seems sad when he was the first to say that he would have no regrets, no matter what was happening. So seeing the pain, due to the mention of the loss of his mentor, was quite surprising.

"This wasn't your fault Amon."

The Inspector addressed to him a small smile. He too must remember the conversation they had in the laboratories of Kanou after that Centipede had hurt Shinohara. I do not know regret, that's why I'll be fine. Liar.

"And... He is not dead after all."

Akira talked about this too. About the fact that Juzo continued to cling to the hope that one day, Shinohara would wake up. That it was the only reason why he continued to fight. Hoping to see his adoptive father one more time, to tell him how much he loved him, how sorry he was for not telling him before. Pretty sad when we know that no one is recovering from a vegetative state.

Amon tries to get closer but the hand on Jason firms up. It's like if there was electricity in the air, ready to explode. He knows Juuzou, well enough to know that he will not hesitate one second to attack if he feels threatened. Understandable.

"Is Akira okay?"

So that's why he came up to him for. Unless, of course, it's really just a coincidence. He prayed for the second hypothesis because if Juuzou managed to find him, others might be traced back to him, to them. With a sigh, he nods. Juuzou smiled again.

"I wanted you to know that I felt sorry when I learned it was Mutsuki who had hurt her…It's me who taught him to fight with knives so..."

The Inspector let a sigh passes through his lips. Amon knows he was friends with Akira, they had bonded after the battle with the Owl, being the last ones of the group of six that they were previously. Houji was in China, Shinohara in a coma, and he and Takizawa reported dead. Of course, they had bonded.

Juuzou loosens his hold on Jason and electricity drops slightly. It seems that finally, no fighting took place. It is not to displease him. He promised to Akira that he will return quickly to the place where they were hiding. Juuzou takes a few steps back.

"The CCG will fall. We can't survive with Furuta as leader."

It's not false. Furuta is ill, he leads his men to death, transforms humans into Ghouls shamelessly, spending fortunes on equipment without taking care of the injured, torture children to create soldiers... Certainly the greatest monster in all this tragedy.

"Make sure to not be there when the final battle begins. Make sure she is not going to be there either."

The final battle, the GCC against the one-eyed king. Ghouls against humans. No matter who will be the winner of this fight, Amon knows that it will be as the apotheosis of their macabre history. But he knows that he will be there. He knows that Akira will be there. All the characters in this tragedy will be there when the battle begins.

"Because it'll be a bloodbath."

Because Amon has never run away from a fight.


End file.
